This invention relates generally to engines, and more particularly concerns a non-combustible gas pressure driven engine of unusually advantageous construction and operation.
There is a great need for development of engines characterized as non-polluting, and which are simple, efficient, and no more expensive to operate than present day gasoline or Diesel engines. There is also a great need for means to convert existing internal combustion engines to non-polluting operation, to save the vast cost of replacement of such engines; however it has been thought that great problems stand in the way of such conversion.